


Field Work

by VoidGhost



Series: Rika's Superhero Association [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superhero, F/F, M/M, Mint Eye, RSA AU, Rika's Superhero Association, im callin it, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: Zen’s not supposed to be in the field, but today is an exception.-Everyone has superpowers and they help save the world instead of throw parties. Zen gets Hurt and Jumin is Worried.





	Field Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil idea, may become a series cause i like it. things will probably change as it goes along, ill let you know of those changes, but this AU is in the development phase still.  
> I'm callin it the RSA AU - Rika's Superhero Association AU.  
> i like superheroes.

Zen’s not supposed to be in the field, but today is an exception. 

One, because it’s a specific location they’re investigating. Two, this location is far out of his range and he had to go with the group to protect them. 

Well, protecting them as much as he could. He was stuck out in the getaway vehicle, listening to them speak through the earpiece and warming up his psychic abilities for when he’ll need to warn them of danger. 

“ _ Which way am I turning now? _ ” Seven’s voice came through the earpiece. 

Zen had his chair leaned back, eyes closed, picturing the environment. He was sure, inside the castle-like building, the walls were a light mint green. Seven, with Yoosung behind him, went around a left-corner bend. 

“Left,” Zen said. 

“ _ Correctamundo! _ ” Seven said. “ _ What about now? _ ”

Watching in his mind, Zen saw Seven walk through an arch on his right - but stopped himself from speaking, as he backtracked and noticed Seven was actually going straight. 

“You’re still going down that hallway,” Zen said, smiling. “Don’t try to use your tricks on me.” 

“ _ Ahh, you caught me, _ ” Seven said. 

While Zen could ‘see’ and sometimes predict the future, Seven could create illusions of himself and practically anything he wants. 

Yoosung, like Zen, is still figuring out what he’s capable of. Yoosung has the ability to conjure flames - oftentimes, when in a fit, it licks out from the ends of his hair. 

“ _ What’s V and Jaehee doing right now? _ ” Seven asked. 

Zen focused on them. Across the facility, V and Jaehee were infiltrating the building in a similar manner. Jaehee lead the way, and V stuck close by. The man was blind, everyone knew that, but his ability to see the layers of systems inside a person was not affected. He acted much like a nurse to them, knowing immediately what part of their body needed attention. 

Jaehee was different. Despite working as a normal office assistant, she has incredible super reflexes. She found, after taking judo classes, that agility came naturally to her. She has the best fighting skills out of the rest of them. 

“They just went down a hallway to the right,” Zen said. 

“ _ Everything alright where you are, Zen? _ ” V asked. 

“Yep,” Zen took a glance around, noticing he was alone. “All good here.” The vehicle was tucked away behind foliage, out of sight. 

“ _ Okay, we’re almost to the infiltration point, _ ” Seven said. “ _ One more game. Can you see HQ at all? Jumin or MC? _ ”

Zen tried to focus. They were a long ways from their headquarters. MC and Jumin would be listening in on their conversation right now, but technology can work better with long distance than his abilities can. 

Instead, he tried to focus on the people. He thought of MC’s unique hairstyle, her tendency to wear sweater dresses. It didn’t connect him. 

He tried to focus on Jumin, despite the thought of doing so made his face feel warm. He thought of how Jumin always wore business suits no matter the occasion, or his seemingly inability to show emotion, or his dark eyes and stupid handsome face--

Okay, stop.

“Nope,” He said hastily. “It’s too far.” 

“ _ Don’t stress about it, Zen _ ,” MC’s sweet voice said. “ _ We can work on it! _ ”

MC, the newest recruit, was mysteriously lead to the HQ after a long time during which the organization was inactive. She managed to bring the team together again, and they’ve all been happier for it. Jaehee the most, however, as both girls were drawn to each other. Zen was happy for them. 

“Thanks, princess,” He said. 

“ _ How is the mission going? _ ” Jumin’s deep voice suddenly over the come made Zen jump.

“ _ About to go in! _ ” Yoosung said. 

“ _ Anything to warn us about? _ ” Jaehee asked. 

Zen closed his eyes. He could see the four of them, prepared to drop into the room. There were a couple guards at the entrances, and what looked like….church pews? And a couple dozen people dressed in odd green robes. Purple curtains hung down on a stage. 

He relayed such information to the group. 

“ _ We knew it had to do with religion,”  _ Jaehee noted. 

“ _ Wouldn’t it be rude to interrupt a sermon? _ ” Yoosung asked.

“ _ These people are responsible for kidnapping and drugging their members, _ ” Seven said. “ _ They were rude first. _ ”

“Go ahead,” Zen said. “I’ll let you know if--” His eyes snapped open. 

A feeling in his gut let him know seconds before his car door was swung open, and he was violently pulled from his seat. Zen wasn’t the best fighter, but his intuition let him surprise his attacker by being ready for him. He twisted in the man’s grip to throw a punch. 

The man, cloaked in black and green, stumbled, and Zen noticed he held a gun in his grip. The others were shouting in his ear but he couldn’t pay attention to them as the attacker regained his senses. 

Zen tried to throw another punch, but the man ducked. He tackled Zen by the waist and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Zen kicked until he struck the man’s stomach, causing his grip to loosen. Zen flipped them over so he sat on top of the attacker, gripping his collar and reeling back his fist, adrenaline making him want to inflict more damage.

The attacker used his free hands to his advantage, and Zen knew a second before it happened that he was aiming the gun directly between his eyes. 

He reacted properly, swiping at the hand being brought to his face - but the trigger was already pulled, and with the sudden jerk, the bullet tore through his stomach instead. 

Zen gasped, being easily pushed to the ground as pain ripped through him. He gripped the wound with both hands, crying out in agony. 

The man placed a foot on his stomach, trapping his hands, and brought pressure down on them. Zen screamed in pain. 

When the pressure released, the man spoke lowly enough for Zen to hear. 

“Don’t think about coming here again,” He warned. 

With a final kick, spilling tears from Zen’s eyes, the man stalked away, disappearing into the woods. 

Zen laid on the ground in terrible pain, his body shaking. He almost blacked out from the pain alone. He could feel himself bleeding out, and dimly, he wondered if the others were in the middle of the mission, waiting for him to keep them safe. 

He tried to force himself to listen to the earpiece. He couldn’t process any words at first, but eventually, it became clear as he heard his name.

“ _ Zen?! _ ” Jumin’s voice was surprisingly, panicked and full of emotion. 

“ _ He hasn’t been answering, Jumin _ ,” V said. “ _ We’re almost back. Keep calm _ .” 

“ _ It  _ is  _ hard to keep calm _ ,” MC said. “ _ We can’t do anything from here _ .” 

“ _ Get a hospital prepared _ ,” Jaehee said. “ _ Tell them we’re on our way _ .” 

“ _ You think he needs a hospital? _ ” Yoosung asked. 

“ _ We can hear his breathing _ ,” Jaehee said.  _ “It’s ragged. He’s alive, but injured. _ ” 

“ _ I’ll make some calls _ ,” Jumin said. “ _ Make sure he is okay. He wasn’t supposed to get hurt! _ ” 

“ _ No problem CEO, _ ” Seven promised. 

Zen tried to muster up a reply, but the best he could do was a grunt. They were coming back for him at least, and he could only hope he didn’t bleed out before they did. 

He was only alone for a few minutes more until he heard steps coming his way. Someone ran and knelt beside him, turning him onto his back. Zen involuntarily cried in pain, the movement jolting his wound, and the person yanked their hand away. He blinked and realized it was Jaehee. 

“I’m sorry, Zen,” She was saying. “Be careful with him, he’s wounded badly.”

Seven and Yoosung were next to him then, hooking an arm under each of his and standing him up. Zen gasped as the movement jostled the wound further, even as he understood they were only doing what they could. They helped him step shakily into the vehicle, laying him down in the backseat. 

V knelt beside him, looking him up and down. Someone started the car, and once everyone was inside, Zen felt it start to move. V sighed and sat back, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“It managed to miss anything vital,” He said. “But he’s bleeding heavily.” 

“Zen,” Seven was suddenly close to him. “Can you tell us who it was?”

Zen gulped, trying to muster up some words. He went to speak, but the vehicle hit a bump and he gasped, hand gripping his stomach. He shook his head, gripping the seat and resisting the urge to vomit.

“Yoosung!” Jaehee scolded. “Drive more carefully!”

“I’m sorry!” Yoosung replied. 

“ _ The nearest hospital is waiting for you _ ,” Jumin said over the earpieces. 

“We’ll be there soon,” V responded. 

“ _ How is he? _ ” MC asked. 

“He’s in so much pain he can’t speak, but otherwise peachy,” Seven said. 

“ _ This isn’t the time for jokes _ ,” Jumin said, in such a hostile tone that Seven appeared guilty. 

“Sorry, reflex,” He said. 

Zen looked down to where he dared not to before. Pulling his hand away from his wound, he saw it completely soaked in dark blood, and the front of his shirt nearly unrecognizable with a matching stain. His breath hitched. 

His mind’s eye suddenly activated, and he saw himself, bleeding out in the back of this stupid van - His heart monitor going flat in the middle of surgery - the man killing him instantly with a shot to the head, and the others finding his lifeless, useless body. 

He was panicking, suddenly faced with the concept of dying. He was hyperventilating, gripping the hole in his gut and trying to find someway to stay grounded. 

Someone gripped his chin and turned his head, and it was V, somehow meeting his eyes. 

“Stay with us, Hyun,” V said. “You’re going to be fine.” 

Zen wanted to believe it, but he knew he was going to slip away to unconsciousness before it started to happen. He went limp in the backseat, his eyes falling even as V and Seven, crowding him, kept telling him to stay awake. 

He thought of Jumin, or maybe he heard his voice, because Zen suddenly wanted to see him. He saw him, suddenly; a flash of Jumin’s mournful expression, running a hand through his unusually unkempt hair, and the unnatural way the other was showing his emotion. For Zen?

He softly spoke the man’s name before fully submitting to the darkness.

 

Zen woke up sore and exhausted. Despite just waking up, he was ready to fall back asleep, but his dry throat needed attention. 

He cracked his eyes and slowly looked around. He found he was laying on a hospital bed, covered in a thin sheet. An IV in his arm was the reason he wasn’t in complete pain at the moment. Looking to his other side, he blinked in shock. 

Jumin was dozing by his side. He must have been waiting for Zen to wake up. His head rested on crossed arms, and his open hand was only inches from Zen’s. He wondered if they had been holding hands, and he moved his hand slowly forward until he could lock fingers with Jumin. It made a smile break on his face.

The door opened suddenly and he pulled his back, startled. The others all piled in, holding hot cups of coffee, chatting softly among themselves. It woke Jumin up as well, who barely gave them a glance before locking eyes with Zen. 

“You’re awake,” He said, gently. He straightened his tie and button-up, almost nervously. 

The others quickly caught on. Yoosung and Seven broke off to a corner, giggling to each other as Seven showed him something on his phone. Jaehee and MC sat together on Zen’s other side, and V stood, examining him with his sight. 

“You’ve checked before, V,” Jaehee said. “He’s alright now.” 

“I just like to be certain,” V said. “Glad you’re okay, Zen.” 

Zen swallowed, finding his voice oddly weak as he requested, “Water?” 

“Of course,” Jumin said. He turned to a bedside table and handed Zen a cup of water. 

Zen drank thirstily, sighing in relief. He almost emptied it, stopping to take a breath, and Jumin took the cup to set it back down. He laid back in the bed, a hand coming up to graze over where the wound used to be. 

“Do you feel better?” Jumin asked. 

Zen nodded, uncertain about speaking. 

“Jumin, may I speak with you?” V asked. 

Jumin hesitated, and Zen was surprised to see how reluctant he was to leave. But ultimately, he stood, following V out to the hallway. 

Before Zen could wonder what they were talking about, Seven and Yoosung hurried over to him. He could see by the excitement in their eyes that this wasn’t going to be good. 

“Look, Zen!” Yoosung exclaimed, and his hair bristled as flames scorched out, triggered from his excitement. 

“Hairpin, Yoosung,” Seven said, and Yoosung yelped before hastily removing his hairpin. Zen laughed, remembering how many times Yoosung had his pins melted before from his own excitement or anger. 

“Check this out,” Seven said, and held the phone to Zen. Zen took a glance and flushed. 

While Jumin and him both slept, Jumin’s hand loosely wrapped around Zen’s, fingers locked together. Zen covered his face with his hands, a groan escaping from him. 

“It was cute,” MC offered. Her and Jaehee grinned, their own hands wrapped with each other’s. “He was so worried about you! You should have heard him.” 

“He got all demanding,” Seven laughed. “He barely talks to us during missions, but after you got shot, he wouldn’t shut up.”

“It was kinda scary,” Yoosung admitted. 

“We don’t know how they found you, though,” Jaehee said. “V said he was going to look into it, but Mr. Han was right, Zen wasn’t supposed to get hurt.” 

Zen coughed, preparing his voice. He could chalk up to the waver as his lack of strength, instead of his nerves catching up to him from the thought of Jumin worrying about him. “I’m sure he’s just concerned as an RSA member.” He coughed. “And I trust V to take care of it.” 

The others all exchanged looks, but no one spoke further as Jumin and V entered the room again. Jumin took his place back beside Zen, and Zen ignored the amused looks the others shared between themselves. V stood to the side, both him and Jumin unaware of the hidden glances being tossed around. 

Zen cleared his throat, prompting the others to turn their attention to him. “What--what are we going to do about that religious organization? I know I kinda interrupted it…” He chuckled weakly, sheepish. 

“It’s not your fault…” Jumin spoke lowly, and his hand inched closer beside Zen. Zen felt his face heat up and he only nodded in response.

“We will return eventually,” V said. “But we need a new plan. They know we tried to ambush them, so they will most likely move base. Luciel?”

“Ye?” Seven looked up from his phone, Yoosung leaning over his shoulder. 

“Keep tracking them,” V said. “Report to me if anything changes.” 

“Yessir!”

“For right now, though,” V turned back to Zen. “Rest up, Hyun.”

“I will,” He promised.

“He heals like a monster,” MC chimed in. “He’ll be fine soon.” 

“I’m sure,” V said. 

Then Jaehee broke the conversation to discuss her and MC’s cafe plans, and Zen listened along with interest. He was suddenly very grateful that everyone was there for him, and to know that all his friends would abandon mission to go back for him was something he felt he should repay, someday. 

He felt the blankets across him shift and tighten around him, and Zen almost gasped in surprise, until he realized what Jumin was doing. The business man had an ability like the rest of them, but it was rarely seen and he often commented how his money was more powerful than his ability. Jumin could move things, and he often used it to multitask while working. Telekinetic, Zen thought it was called. 

Zen cast Jumin a glance, and the other looked away at being caught. It was then that Zen noticed their fingers were just barely grazing on the edge of the bed, barely touching but the sight of it sent electric volts down Zen’s spine. 

Struck with a strange courage, he thrust his hand forward until their fingers were interlocked. Jumin blinked in surprise, and Zen pretended like he hadn’t noticed, eyes on MC and Jaehee but his ears refusing to listen. 

Jumin didn’t speak of it, and neither did he, but afterwards, Zen wondered if Jumin’s hand was always that soft. 

**Author's Note:**

> leavin it open for possibly more~
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A0A07MTH)


End file.
